


Trust

by Fumm95



Series: Morning Glory (Jace Malcom & Satele Shan) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Shadow of Revan era, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the only one I trust to do this."</p>
<p>Strange events are occurring near Rishi and somebody needs to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt "You're the only one I trust to do this."
> 
> Based off of my interpretation of how Shadow of Revan would play out. I may be ignoring events in Annihilation, though to be honest, I don't even know, having never read the book myself.

Satele is leaving her meditation chamber when the news first arrives in the temple that the new Supreme Commander has made a trip out to Tython for what may be the first time in recent history. Around her, the halls are abuzz with speculation on what brought about the presence of Supreme Commander Malcom, and she has to shake her head with amusement; in the time span of a few minutes, the typically stoic Jedi around her have become a crowd of busybodies.

The fact that she has a visitor waiting in her chambers comes only as a minor surprise; she doubts that he would have made the trip in person if the situation did not warrant precautions. Even so, she does not miss the curiosity in the young Padawan’s eyes as she sends the girl away, nor the star-struck wonder at having been singled out by the man.

That doesn’t mean it isn’t a little strange to see him, lounging with what she can tell is forced poise, in her private chambers. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen the rooms where you Jedi live before.” He gives an exaggerated look around. “It’s roomier than I’d always imagined.”

Her lips twitch before she can think to stop it. “There are some benefits to being the Grand Master.” She pauses in the doorway, tilting her head as she considers him. “It’s good to see you again. Would you like something to-?”

He is shaking his head before she can finish talking. “No, actually, I’m needed back on Coruscant as soon as possible. I really can’t stay long.” He hesitates a moment. “As much as I would like to.”

“Some other time then,” she offers, her voice soft. The smile she receives in response is brilliant and so achingly familiar that, for a brief second, she loses her train of thought, loses the ability to do anything but bask in its warmth.

It is not until he shifts his weight that she realizes she is staring, and she gestures to a chair, moving to sit across from him in an effort to distract herself. “What can I do for you, then, Commander?”

His expression sobers almost immediately. “It’s more a request, really. There have been some reports of something strange going on over in the Rishi system, shipping lanes getting changed and problems with pirates. I’ve been thinking about sending a small fleet to investigate but…” He pauses, running a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture that she recognizes from back during the Great Galactic War. “Something about it seems suspicious to me.”

“You’re likely right. That doesn’t sound normal. I haven’t heard much from that sector but that doesn’t mean anything these days.” She sighs before dropping her voice. “What about Theron? Have you heard anything?”

She is expecting his frown, yet still it makes her heart sink. “Nothing except for what I’ve heard in regards to his being a rogue agent of the SIS. The Director tried to protest it but was apparently overruled, and I can’t get anything more specific than that, even with military clearance,” he gripes and she almost smiles in spite of herself at the strangely endearing grumble. “Do you think it’s connected?”

“I don’t know for certain, but it might be.”

He nods. “Understood. At any rate, it wouldn’t hurt to be cautious while checking out whatever is going on in the Rishi system. I’m afraid I’ll be needed on Coruscant, so I was hoping you would be available for some time.” He hesitates, dark eyes serious as they focus on her. “You’re the only one I trust to do this. I know I don’t have any reason to be suspicious but…”

She purses her lips as he trails off with a shrug. “I understand. I can join them in a few days’ time. Will that be sufficient?”

“It should be.” His demeanor relaxes somewhat, though she can still see the worry, the strain from his new position, reflected deep in his gaze. The Jace Malcom she remembers from the Great Galactic War had cared deeply for his men, and she is not surprised in the least that being made the Supreme Commander of the entire military had not changed that fact about him.

She leans forward, resting a hand lightly on his arm. “I promise I’ll do my best to make sure everything turns out well in the end.”

“I know you will.” His smile is warm as he gets to his feet and she moves to mirror him. “Thank you. And Satele.” She pauses as he steps closer, resting a warm hand on top of hers as he studies her. “Please be careful. For my- for all of our sakes.”

Her heart seems to stutter in her chest, but she manages to keep her voice calm. “Of course, Jace. I’ll be sure to let you know how it goes.”

“Good.”

His words still echo in her ear, a few days later, as she sets course for the Rishi system.


End file.
